TU CASA, TU DESEO, TU OTRO
by Alaskary
Summary: Esta es una historia previo a la emisión temporada ocho… y no es una buena historia; pero irónicamente es mejor al desarrollo que les dieron a los caminantes y el rey de la noche. Es algo que me molesto mucho. Como los otros y rey de la noche pueden ser tan tontos. Ni hablar de las peleas, o mejor dicho, la falta de las peleas. Esto es un fragmento de una idea… Punto vista Dany


Esta es una historia previo a la emisión temporada ocho… y no es una buena historia; pero irónicamente es mejor al desarrollo que les dieron a los caminantes y el rey de la noche. Es algo que me molesto mucho. Como los otros y rey de la noche pueden ser tan tontos. Ni hablar de las peleas, o mejor dicho, la falta de las peleas.

Esto es un fragmento de una idea…

Si alguien quiere… sigo

Saludos, lo siento si no te entretiene. No tengo una buena prosa.

La luna ya no pelea entre las nubes pesadas de negrura azul grisáceo, ya se rindió menguantes atrás, frente a la gran noche. El largo invierno finalmente llego. Y llegó para quedarse. Solo queda un resplandor azul frío, tan frío como la nieve más densa y pesada, que congela a los corazones, entumece las almas y cruje hasta los huesos. Esos días de juegos de tronos, han terminado frente a un imaginable terror. Porque ese terror imaginable, es real. Los cuentos de niños, cuentos que asustaban sus lindos sueños, ahora son terrores reales. El niño inocente murió, naciendo el adulto con puro horror.

Daenery Stormborn primera en su nombre, la última de la casa Targaryen… no… ya no es más la última, por gracia a los dioses nuevos y antiguos. Estos últimos, mostrándole en varias visiones cuando el árbol con esa cara extraña y Brad, él hermano menor de Jon, que es el cuervo de tres ojos, tuvo la visión de la verdad. Una verdad oculta, que alimento a una mentira; para algunos de un sueño e ilusiones rotas, para otros su oportunidad de venganza, saciar su anhelos sediento de poder, y para otros, todo junto. Que se pagó con más sangre que con fuego. La sangre de muchos Vivos. Pero su casa con su orgulloso e impetuoso emblema, que hacía temblar a sus enemigos por su poder y contundencia con una promesa de venganza, destrucción a quien lo desafiara con puro, _fuego y sangre_. Sin embargo, aquella vez, en esa rebelión, de la consecuencias de la locuras de un Rey, su posterío despreocupado y vengativo Usurpador, fue su sangre, la que cumplió esa promesa. La sangre de su casa, de su familia la que se derramo casi hasta la última gota. Y el fuego no ardió. Hasta la llegada de sus hijos, y la muerte de su primer esposo, el fuego no ardió. Hoy arde, parece un débil rival para el frío implacable de los no muertos. Estamos en los juegos de los dioses, y a su merced.

Estos dioses, cualquiera quien fuere o sea su nombre, parecen jugar con los hombres como muñecos de trapos o madera, a gozo de su capricho. Pero siempre hay un momento de duda cuando tu fe en ti no basta. Aunque nunca creyó en ellos, y hoy más que nunca, cuesta creer en ellos. Envidia aquellos que pueden creer, pese a todo lo que ven, pese a sus pérdidas. Tal vez, es la única manera de entender, que después de morir, uno puede ser algo más, ser… Otro…, pudriéndose, cayendo la carne, con gusanos y sin alma. Algo que debería estar sucediendo bajo tierra, y no caminando sobre ella. Por eso el fuego le agrada, quema Todo, solo queda las cenizas, nada de carne para pudrirse. Creo que ahora entiendo a mí loco padre. Tal vez, sí soy digna hija del rey loco, solo por pensar en ello. Cuando pienso en fuego, solo veo a mis hijos. A los únicos hijos que podre tener. Como Viserionpeleó contra Rhaegal, en una digna danza de dragones, al igual que sus ancestros legendarios. Los vi luchar y… No, no puedo mirar hacia atrás, si lo hago estoy perdida. Entre las arañas monstruosas de hielo, el ejército de los no muertos, sus caminantes blancos,… y el rey de la noche. Nunca olvidare su cara. Y sus hijos. No, debo seguir… soy Daenery Targaryen, soy Khaleesi de los Dothraki, la rompedora de cadenas, la madre… no… soy… la reina legitima de los siete reinos… no… por los dioses, ¿que soy?...soy de la casa Targaryen, legítimo al trono, protector del reino y que unió a los reinos… no puedo, ser menos,… soy,… después de esa visiones, ¿quién soy?... Ahora soy lo que era, no lo que debí ser, solo es un espejismo de lo que nunca tendría. Por mucho tiempo mi nombre y mi casa, era mi escudo y me orgullo. Soy la hija con sangre de dragón, de la vieja Valyria; pero eso ya no alcanza, ya no importa, no estoy más sola. El único precio que tuve que pagar fue mi orgullo Targaryen, mi orgullo de dragón.

Las imágenes se agolpan como un mar turbulento, e implacable. De un niño verde, con los ojos color leche…

_No puede ser lo que quieres ser, sin antes matar tus tres piedras de sangre. _

_¨Tres, siempre son tres¨ es la voz sin emoción, del miembro más joven de los Stark fue el que me detuvo mi vuelta a mis aposentos. Después de terminar el consejo de guerra donde se decidió mandar a Jon, al ¨estúpido héroe, tonto rey del norte¨ con un la porción mayor del ejército, ya que los centinelas vieron un ejército de miles no muerto, casi como una avanza de conquista, según la palabras Sr jamie. Se concentran y atacaron no Invernaría, sino al puerto blanco, pareciera que atacaría desde ahí a todo norte y poniente. Algo sospechosamente estratégico, para algo que muerto esta, y que nadie observo en la reunión de guerra; cuyo fin son discusiones de estrategias. Pero antes de mandar a los dragones o dejar desprotegida Invernaría, debía de hacer una avanzada contundente pero con precaución. Dejando una porción pequeña para proteger, sin contar a los dragos que por sí solo, son más que contundente que un ejército de muchos hombres. Odie a mis consejeros por apoyar este ridículo plan. Aunque suene lógico, y prudente,… no lo es. Cuando el rey de norte se exponga a tan alto peligro. Causando consecuencia en los señores del norte, en caso de que Jon… Antes que terminara ese pensamiento, del cual no quería terminar. Ya se había dado media vuelta para ver al cuervo de tres ojos en su silla de ruedas empujada por Arya._

_-¿Siempre son tres?- ella le responde con cierta incertidumbre. No puede evitar pensar de qué Tres es un lindo número. Un número que puede asociar al pilar constituido en sus comienzos de una familia. Tres. Como sus tres hijos._

_-Tres- dice bran, como si eso respondiera todo. - tres cabezas tiene el dragón- dice nuevamente. Quería gritarle que ya no hay más tres dragones. Antes que diga algo, tal vez noto mi cambio de humor; puede notar Arya sí lo noto, su mano automáticamente se acercó a su daga lista para atacar alguna amenaza. _

_-Arya, te necesita en la alforja, Gendry se quedó sin vidragón, para las armas y las armaduras. Necesita una modelo para guiar las medidas de tu armadura y la de Daenerys. Y no creo que quiera otra persona más para esa tarea.- Continua bran imperturbable como siempre. Juraría que la joven guerrera tuvo un leve sonrojo, fugas como un parpadeo. De las objeciones que su hermana, que su rostro delataba con tanta claridad, murió tan rápido como la resignación del que chico que tiene ese don jamás será igual al hermano que dejo en invernaria. Con la carencia del cuestionamiento de, como sabía. Es contestada por la obviedad de ser el cuervo de tres ojos, que todo lo ve. _

_Aunque aún no lo entiendo, aprendo a no cuestionar la magia. Desde la casa de los eternos y la maldición Mirri Maz Duur. Las lecciones las aprendes,… o te condenas a repetirlo nuevamente._

_Su hermana dudo ante la idea de dejarlo solo con una sureña cuyos hijos son dragones. Pero en estos pocas lunas, se entablado una relación de admiración y curiosidad mutua._

_-Ese tonto toro, nunca me dejara en paz. Siempre tiene algo que medir- dice Arya con un enojo fastidio, más actuado que real._

_-No es algo que te molestara antes. Aunque te gusta quejarte de tu toro más, de lo que tu ojos quieren ver de tu toro- la réplica de su hermano vidente, fue una estocada del mejor espadachín de los siete reinos. _

_Arya se queda muda, mira su hermano casi examinando. Y luego su mirada se conecta con la de ella. Es intensa, puedo asegurar que está leyendo mis pensamientos. Si eso es posible. Su hermano puedo ver todo. Tal vez ella puede decir que piensa. Que ella puede intuir, es evidente. Es una buena lectora de caras, algo que noto en todas sus charlas y sus miradas furtivas en su dirección. _

_-Bien,… mejor me voy, antes que tengamos una armadura, del tamaño de tu señor mano- sé que Tyrion le daría gracia la ocurrencia. Y si fuera valiente su mano, se reiría en frente de ella, ante una chica letal que odia a todos los Lannister. Pero a ella no le causa gracia. Puede que mi mano aprendió usar esos, chistes, frases despectivas, burlas y desprecio como una armadura. Pero soy una Reina que protege a su gente, y que quiere un lugar más justo para todos. Romper la rueda._

_-Descuida, a tu señor mano le gusta esos chistes… y sino,… pues es un Lannister. Mejor una burla que una daga en su rostro. ¨ _

_-Preferiría que no allá dagas en los rostros de mis aliados y subiditos, más allá de nuestros enemigos… muertos. _

_-Ya sabes madre de dragones, los rostros son solo rostros, que solo miran los hombres_

_-Entonces es bueno que no seamos hombres. Vemos los que son y no un rostro.¨ _

_-Debería enseñarte usar la espada- lo dice con cierta admiración, con la chispa de niño, buscando moldear algo como una arcilla. La joven stark contorsiona su boca medio torcido de un lado, recordándome aquellas en las que la joven loba le daba esas sonrisas a Jon en alguna charla o en alguna práctica de espadas. Cuando la chica se transformaba en una joven de su edad y no en la mujer letal y misteriosa que es. Cuando se burlaba de su hermano favorito… ¨O tal vez, Jon¨ Mi lobo, que me esquiva, que me evade. Hace semanas que no lo veo, que me ignora y no responde mis llamados en forma personal. Siempre enviando algún representante para las emisivas que lo llaman. Cuando puede evitar verme lo hace. Los encuentros de guerra no lo pueden evitar. Pero en ellos hay muchos norteños gritones que ni deja paso a una conversación privada. Los norteños son igual o más gritones que mis Dothraki. Casi no puedo cruzar palabras, más que la formalidades, y estrategia. Está ocupado, y todo parece que es intencional, y no tanto la urgencia del enemigo. Muchas semanas sin él. Ni su compañía, sus silencios acogedor… Ni mucho menos calentado mi cama, protegiéndome del frío, y de mis temores. No me quiere ver, y su razón no la entiende. Pues es un hombre orgulloso y honorable, lo que piensen sus hombres de hacer lo correcto y no faltar a su palabra, él lo hará. Tiene sus cicatrices para demostrarlo… Se da cuenta que sus ojos me traiciona y se inunda de angustia salada. Antes de que pase habla…_

_-Supongo que el tener dragones, con fauces que puede ungir caballos enteros, y fuego que puede reducirte a ceniza… distrae a mis contrincantes espadachines… y sus espadas. Y mi falta de una.- le dice a la joven loba._

_Ella lo mira con diversión. A sabiendas que hay algo más en su alma, que la perturba. Si sabes leer el rostro de la chica Stark._

_Aunque la idea no es mala. Pensándolo bien, solo recordar cuando no estuvo con sus dragones, fue desolador y terrorífico. Prefería el terror de sus hijos que la falta de ellos en su vida. Y ahora lo sabía bien. Cuando tuvo que defenderse lo hizo… esta los Khals, como prueba. Pero fue alarmante lo fácil que es perder la vida. La última vez fue Jamie Lannister, que si no fuera por su hijo, que actuó rápido, estaría muerta. _

_-Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿porque quieres que sepa manejar una espada?- _

_-Sería interesante, ver la fantasía de mi niñez hecha realidad- contesta la joven loba_

_-Supongo que no soy lo suficiente Targaryen ante tus ojos-_

_-Por el contrario,… solo quiero poner una imagen de mi niñez, tangible- hace una pausa para verla prolongadamente. Después ve a su hermano, y sin hablar se dicen todo. Vuelve a mírame con una mirada que solo se lo vi dar a su familia. Una Parte de ella se conmueve - cuida de mi hermano,… su majestad-_

_-Por supuesto,… Arya- Es la primera vez, que se refiero a ella, como Arya y no Lady Arya. Sé que detesta el titulo ¨Lady¨. Ella es más que eso. Ese papel de ¨lady¨ es su hermana Sansa, quien lo maneja hábilmente, como Arya maneja su espada aguja._

_La joven loba se retira, quedando solo ella y Bran Stark. _

_-ven conmigo, mucho tengo que mostraste, Madre de dragones. Tenemos que ir al Árbol del corazón. Nuestro destino depende de ello. -Por un momento no sé qué debo de hacer, o cual es mi papel en este preciso instante. Sí debo moverme o no. Simplemente, reacciono como lo hicieron sus hermanas cuando su hermano decía algo, que incluía al árbol con su cara extraña. Ir atrás de la silla, para empujarla hacia su destino._

_No soy una experta del castillo de invernaría, de hecho es muy intricado y da muchas vueltas, como un caracol dentro de una concha de mar; que oculta huecos y lugares en cada esquina. Logro encontrar el camino, con cierta facilidad hacia el jardín de invernaría y sus árboles de corazón._

_A mitad de camino, casi llegando al árbol, escucho una voz lejana. _

_-"tres"-Cerca y lejos de su oído. En todas partes. Vibra en su cuerpo el sonido, similar a algo fuerte estridente, pero opuesto. Es suave y susurrante. Es casi… mágico._

'_tres fuegos" se escucha de nuevo, un conjunto de voces parecida a niños, en de distintos tonos y matices._

"_tres" dice una voz fuerte, cortante, pero con tono inocente. Se superpone casi al final, otra voz más grave, no acusador pero sí urgente. "monturas". Y las voces siguen, como una nota de una canción. Y que sigue una a la otra, con rapidez. En una danza de sonidos sincronizados. _

"_tres" _

" _tracciones"_

"_tres"_

"_piedras"_

"_tres" _

"_dragones"_

"_tres cabezas tiene el dragón" _

_El final, con todas las voces unidas, es como un trueno/fuego en su cuerpo. "tres cabezas tiene el dragón" se da cuenta que en todo momento que escuchaba aquellas voces, seguí caminando. Hasta esa última frase, que la paro abruptamente, quitándole el aliento de su cuerpo... "tres cabezas tiene el dragón" _

_-Lo puedes oír, Daenerys Stormborn, de la casa Targaryen.-dice Bran, no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. _

_-¿Tú lo puedes oír?- Me siento tonta preguntando esto, cuando la respuesta debe de ser clara, ya que es el cuervo de tres ojos._

_-Mi promesa me impide decir con palabras la verdad, que alimento una mentira, que llevo a tu casa ser masacrada, al usurpador llegar al torno. Ocultar al descendiente legítimo de los sietes reinos. Al legítimo Rey- dice Bran_

_-¿qué verdad?... ¿a qué te refieres?- no puede evitar cuestionar, al cuervo de tres ojos._

_Cuando dice rey, lo dice con énfasis real, más que un simple guardián o rey del norte. Más como el REY de todos. El dolor nuevmantes nace…_

Dolor. El dolor la trae al mundo de los vivos, plagado de muerte.

El hombro me molesta, esa herida no cierra, es demasiado profunda. Debe ser la fiebre, o la pérdida de sangre, aun se abre termintentemente y sangra. Por suerte, porque los Otros, el ejército de los no muertos puede oler la sangre,… sangre fresca de los seres que aún están vivos.

Pese a todo, debe de ser justa con los Dioses, le dieron Jon Snow, al hombre que ama, de una forma que no imagino que volvería o podría amar. Y también le dio Aegon Targaryen, su sobrino; ya no es la última, ya no está sola en un mundo terrible.

El único problema, es que tanto Jon Snow y Aegon Targaryen, son la misma persona, y parece que nunca se conciliaran para ser uno. Aegon no quiere ser su sobrino, es más un lobo, aunque reluce su dragón cuando despierta. Y Jon, evade ser su amante. Sí... Los dioses son gracioso,… le dieron lo que siempre quiso, solo para no poder tener los dos. No lo puedo culpar, sino conociera al hombre que es lobo y es dragón, dudaría. Pero lo conoce, y sabe lo que sufre. Y sabe que son los dos, y lo acepta.

Es a ella, a quien le cuesta aceptar, en su piel de dragón y lobo.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos, por pasos torpes irregulares en la nieve coagulada por sangre de miembros, que no fueron quemados por drogón o fuego valyrio desprendiendo de sus cuerpos. Sabe que tiene que irse,… sabe que tiene que moverse y salir de los pedazos cadáveres, armaduras y ramas.

No puede ocultarse más. Los Otros están ahí… No hay escapatoria, le invade un terror,… más por lo que puede ser, por ser un Otro. Uno más del ejército de los muertos. No quiere ser parte de los Otros, que mate a su pueblo.

No quiere matar a su pueblo. Pese a dolor, punzante, más de miles de agujas que atraviesa su brazo y todo el lado izquierdo,…se levanta y sigue su rumbo incierto entre la muerte.

Todos los soldados, que fueron a esta batalla, una batalla que no ganarían, llevaban fuego valiryo en pequeñas botellas de vidrio para no ser uno de ellos de los Otos; además de poder llevarse algún que otro, no muerto.

Sigue Avanza un poco no mucho, pero frente a ella a casi diez paso hay tres del ejército no muerto… que no deciden para que hacia dónde ir; si es que puede decidir a dónde ir. Están ahí estáticos, como esperando algo.

Daenerys se queda entre dos trozos de cuerpos. Por sus vestimentas puede distinguirlo.

Un inmaculado y el otro era un norteño.

Este último le queda parte de la cara todo lo demás faltaba. Cuando vio su cara espero ver, algo grotesco, sin embargo lo que vio fue…, paz; un rostro tranquilo del deber cumplido. Ella lo entiende.

Entiende esa paz, la que otorga el deber cumplido. La que brinda el cuidar a la familia, la de proteger. Es algo que los Norteños lo tiene aguerrido a la sangre, y aunque ellos no le crean, ella también lo posee. Aunque sea un Targaryen.

Todos estos soldados no eran los mejores,… solo algunos; eran soldados que se ofrecieron como voluntarios. Como buenos norteños todos querían pelear esa pelea, no irse de sus tierras, pero para poder sobrevivir, para poder avanzar hay te retroceder.

La gran batalla, la primera, fue un truco que los dejó diezmado más de lo que imaginaron.

Nuestra mayor fuerza de nuestro ejército marcho hacia Karhold, ya que Brad vio que los caminantes marchaban hacia ahí. Pero nunca imaginamos que El rey de la noche… sea un estratega, fue todo una falsa.

Y lo que sabíamos de ellos no era tan cierto, era más inteligentes o por lo menos lo eran sus comandantes blancos y el rey de la noche.

Llegaron a dividirse y tomaron Bear Island, pese que no podían nadar, parece que si podían navegar barcos. Y lo que pesábamos era un ejército grande yendo a Karhokd, era solo un señuelo.

El grueso del ejercito de los otros, venia hacia winterfell. Los Otros nos rodeaban.

Así como Winterfell ya no era segura, todo el norte no lo era. Había que ir al sur, al Poniente.

Todos y cada uno que quedaba podían ser soldados del ejército de los no muertos. El norte se quedó sin su Rey, anqué lady Sansa, maneja la situación muy bien cuando son temas de corte y tronos, pero para este mal, esta amenaza… no es efectiva, es Jon Snow, quien es el líder y la voz resonante para enfrentar a tal enemigo. Un enemigo que siempre gana. Todos morimos. Pero no morimos para ser Otros. Eso jamás.

Entre los dos cadaraves, o mejor dichos entre trozos y animales muertos mutilados o quemados, trata de cubrirse.

Daenerys sabía que estaba expuesta para que los no muertos la encuentren; entre ella y los cadáveres del norteño y el inmaculado había un caballo; que tenía desprendido la mitad de su cuerpo justo en el comienzo de las patas traseras, desprendidas y huérfanas, a unos pocos metros del resto de la carne inerte y mal oliente del semental.

Cuyos excrementos del propio animal se mezclan con el olor de la sangre y la nieve fresca, y muerta. Unida como en una sinfonía mortífera con los hombres mismos. Todo su abdomen está abierto de cuajo, desde la garganta hasta la terminación de la patas traseras; exponiendo todos intestinos en la nieve… no tiene cabeza porque esta quemada.

Con la daga que le dio Arya de Acero valyrio, saco lo que quedaba adentro del animal, su viseras, intestinos y matriz. Era una yegua. Para introducirse dentro del cuerpo del animal. Logrando introducirse en su totalidad dentro de la yegua. Como si fuera una cría de ese semental en su vientre.

Dejando su cabeza en la salida y usando los cuerpos del inmaculado y norteño, para tapar la entrada. Con La daga en su mano, lista, para matar, mejor dicho, dejar muerto lo muerto.

Incluso si era necesario al propio caballo que es su cueva segura, que la protege como el vientre a su cría… Como buena Dothraki, sabe todo de un caballo, donde está su corazón, incluso el sabor que tiene.

La daga le da seguridad, es su línea de vida. Nunca imagino que la hermana pequeña de Jon la considerada como uno de ellos, después de darle unas miradas asesinas en los consejos guerra. Pero supone que después de todo esto, era algo normal. Iba a defender, su casa…

Sus parpados, caían… es gracioso, como los cuerpos nos traicionan, cuando dejamos de preocuparnos, o estamos un poco más seguros que haces unos instantes atrás. Ella sucumbió al cansancio y a la seguridad de la daga… al sueño,… a los recuerdos

_La peor pesadilla sucedió,…_

_Los que creíamos no fue… lo que es, es peor de lo que debería de ser…_

_-¡maldita sea!... además de ser muertos y que son unas máquinas, de matar… ahora son inteligentes…- con las cejas levantadas cuasi graciosamente y una mano arriba con un dedo hacia el cielo, Bron expresaba todo lo que pensaba la sala del consejo de guerra._

_-Y tiene estrategias de guerra al mejor estilo, de los leones- dijo esto con sus ojo enfocados en el mata reyes y su hermano. -Apuesto que nunca imaginaron, medir tus habilidades, con alguien… muerto -Sus palabras eran más dirigidas a Jamie Lannister, teniendo como repuesta, una mueca, más con incertidumbre, de que pasos a seguir._

_-No importa, lo que planeamos o el engaño de los muertos…- Tyrion para abruptamente contorsionando la cara en un gesto imposible, que va de preocupado a coloquial de taberna apunto de decir algo con gracia -…valla, nunca pensé en mi vida, que un muerte me engañara, siempre pensé que era los vivos lo que trata de engañar a la muerte¨_

_-Sr Tyrion, no es la muerte que nos engañó, es más que la muerte… es el otro. Es lo no muertos, los muertos que caminan._

_Con mucha altura de una reina, Lady Sansa Stark impone sus palabras. Debe de admitir que si tiene porte de reina. Por las palabras de Tyrion y del propio Jon, para llegar ser lo que es ahora, debió de sufrir mucho. Y también veo, ese grado de astucia que vio en Cercei Lannister. Supongo que también, hay provecho del sufrimiento, sí sobrevives lo suficiente, para apreciar y asimilar las lecciones. Después de todo, su vida, Daenerys Targaryen, tiene similares huellas dolorosas. _

_-Ya está hecho, debemos enfócanos de cómo enfrentarlos, o… debo de decir, como defendernos- dijo sr Tyrion, con más preocupación que vino en su cupo. -estamos jodidos- y conociendo a mi real mano, no sé cuánto hay para su copa vacía y los caminantes, de dicha preocupación. Los lujos del licor son un bálsamo ante el terror eminente, y es un lujo escaso. _

_Unos de los comandantes del Norte, tomo la palabra _

_-Los soldados que quedaron whinterfell, no están todos en buenas condiciones,… los soldados del sur, algunos Dothraki gritones…- Es cansino la desconfianza de los norteños, realmente no olvidan, pero más aún tiene un orgullo que será su muerte. La mirada de una reina debería de dar autoridad, pues la mirada que dirigió a dicho norteño fue de fulminar con fuego. Y eso lo hizo parar, para que ella tomara el mando de sus quejas y continuar respondiendo a las mismas._

_-Si no recuerdo mal, ustedes mismos notaron que el frío que hay, es mucho mayor de hace décadas, cientos de años, milenios. Y esos gritones_ Dothraki_, son los que lo mantienen vivos; somos uno,… o moriremos, para ser parte del ejército que mataran a familias, amigos, camaradas, reinas y reyes, por igual- esas palabras fueron recordatorio, y el mío de que estamos juntos en esto. Aunque tal vez, no sonara conciliador…_

_-Bueno, ahora se puede entender, porque hace un frío de mierda… supongo que los no muertos, los caminantes blancos, son un manto frío en movimiento… sería algo genial cuando estaba derritiéndome como mantequilla en Meereen.- Mi señor mano siempre tuvo esa línea delgada de llevar la conversación a un humor… cuestionable. Supongo que es producto de las grandes cantidades de vino que posee en su pequeño cuerpo. Que ahora lo envidia, ese grado de capacidad de ser coherente, y tener su momento de incoherencia destilada de humor… macabro. _

_-Tenemos dragones, pero…- El recuerdo de Viserion.,… y esas arañas que enfrentamos haces unos días, es casi, imposible defenderse… y los dragones son la única oportunidad para salvar Invernaría; no puedo volar e ir a buscar a Jon, avisar el ejército, no llegarían -ya vimos, lo que son esas criaturas arácnidas de hielo, son letales, y superior en número…-_

_-No tenemos los números, ni el ejército apto, todos pesamos que la gran batalla seria en last hearth… es lo que vio, el cuervo de tres ojos,…- dijo ser Jorah, justificando esas acciones, y a la vez respetando a Bran, que seguía inexpresivo e indiferente a la conversación-…pero no es así, la fuerza de los caminantes blanco se dividió en tres y su mayor ejército está dirigiéndose hacia nosotros… Con esas arañas de hielo acechando a Invernaría, sin piedad, perdemos hombres, que se convierte en parte en su ejército- para su discurso… -no veo cómo podemos… ganar_

_Esas palabras "no veo cómo podemos… ganar"no pueden ser, no ahora. No ahora que Bran y el árbol con esa extraña cara me mostro,… en esas visiones, o imágenes,… cuando lo toque. Tenemos que sobrevivir… debemos. _

_La casa Targaryen debe sobrevivir, debe de gobernar. Solo que tal vez… no era mi destino, no debe der ser Daenerys Stormborn de la casa Targaryen, sino Aegon Targaryen. O mi querido Jon, ahora entiendo por qué te alejabas de mi… no entiendo, por qué no me lo dijiste, por vergüenza, por desconfianza, por miedo… ¿por amor?. Ya no importa, su pueblo es mi pueblo, y debo de cuidar de ellos. Eliminar las mayores amenazas, que son las arañas de hielo, y a mi querido Viserion. … mi hijo amado, el único hijo que juntos a sus hermanos, podre tener. _

_Una voz penétrate de acento fuerte norteño, corto sus pensamientos -los cuervos que mandamos no fueron contestados…_

_-Esos cuervos jamás llegaron a Jon, a nuestro REY¨ dijo Bran que no deja su lado inexpresivo, pero su mirada se en foca en mi cuando dice nuestro REY. Y él es el verdadero legítimo heredero de los sietes reinos. Del trono de hierro._

_-Los caminantes blancos lo matan a mitad de camino con sus lanzas de hielo -sigue con su mirada sin enfocar nada en particular o mirada en la sala, -Jon no sabe lo que está pasando aquí- Eso es lo que todos tememos escuchar, la sala se queda en un silencio de tumba, algo que es imposible de imaginar con tantas reuniones de norteños que son más gritones que _Dothraki, aunque que ellos no lo quieran admitir.

_Ese silencio es matado como una estacada por Arya, tan silenciosa, y tan mortífera, que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, hasta que ella hablo _

_-jon se dará cuenta, que no está enfrentando un ejército mayor, no es tonto, es un gran guerrero y… Rey. Se dará cuenta del engaño._

_-Además el hecho que no llegue cuervos, será un indicativo que algo está mal… nuestra estrategia era clara. En dos menguantes de lunas se enviarían cuervos, y como de un lado del otro no enviamos,..¨ dijo Ser Davos más con el peso de la esperanza en sus ojos, que fe en ellos._

_-claro,… tal vez los caminantes saben escribir, y usan cuervos muertos como mensajeros… -todos lo miran Bron, con consternación de miedo como si estuviera llamando a un espectro a la sala de los vivos; y todas las miradas se dirigen a él con cierto desagrado de llamar a la desgracia o peor aún a los muertos. _

_Bron no sé inmuta al miedo de los demás - … ¿Qué, qué? son estrategas que engaña a un vidente, o… cuervo de tres ojos, y estrategias de comandantes hechas por muertos caminantes- para mirar a ser Jaime y Tyrion -No es tan descabellado-… se acerca a Jaime, y susurra a su oído, y ella logra oír lo que dice -Dime otra vez, ¿porque estoy aquí?¨ extrañamente señala su mano de oro. Una explicación, que Bron lo toma, como válida, y buena, pero para miradas ajenas, es singular_

_La única manera de defender Invernaría y a la mayoría de la gente que vino del norte para protección, es peleando una pelea por la vida. Una pelea que no ganaran por una promesa por ganar la guerra._

_Sus recuerdos son un revoltijo… en su cabeza. El cómo llegaron a la conclusión que la única manera era sacrificándose para salvar a la mayoría. Con los gritos y las quejas de los señores, de ser parte de esos guerreros… Su viejo oso se quedó entre los martiles y murió por ella. _

_Recuerda su caída, de Drogon y como le ordeno que volara para irse… pero no pudo. Antes de matar a su hermano en cadenado en la muerte con el fuego propio y el valyrion. Todo era por la vida. _

_Bien definió esta Batalla Tyrion, La Batalla de martiles de fuego. Así será recordada, una batalla inútil, que no gana nada… o mi querido lord Tyrion… inútil, no es, salvar vida nunca es inútil. _

Dolor

El dolor la saca de los recuerdos… para estar el vientre cálido y muerto de una yegua. Protegida de los caminantes, sus ejércitos y del rey de noche, pero no por mucho.


End file.
